


Ingnite Me

by Littlelambred



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sex, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelambred/pseuds/Littlelambred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought, ignite me, ignite me, because his vision was a mess of sparks and stars and tongues of flame curling around his spine, and he knew in that moment he loved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingnite Me

**Author's Note:**

> haha remember when i was obsessed with Daredevil (hint: i still am) This is from June, and was once part of a story I had intended to write. This is my first legitimate "smut" piece, so bear with me.

Matt stared at her writhing, burning silhouette. Karen was everywhere, infiltrating every sense, grounding him in the scent of her skin and the sound of her breath filling her lungs. Her skin was smooth and soft against his, warming him from the outside in, sparking a flame in the pit of his stomach that was sure to devour him.

 

She raised her hips to meet his; they moved together in small, aborted movements that pulled the air from their lungs with each thrust.

 

Matt lurched forward and pressed his lips to the place where her throat and jaw met. Karen gasped his name and slid her fingers over his scalp. A jolt ran through his body from the knob of his spine to the tips of his toes, pulling a groan from his throat.

 

He wanted to devour her – the sensation of her, the smell and taste and sound of her – and to kiss her breathless. The push and pull of their bodies was intoxicating, leaving Matt feeling like his is crawling. Karen was like a breath of fresh air and a mouthful of whisky at the same time, cooling him, calling him home, while burning him from the inside out.

 

She begged him for more - _harder_ , _faster_ \- and Matt obliged. A small, animalistic part of him wanted to fuck up into her until she was boneless, crying his name, until his back was marred by the crescent shape of her fingernails and his ears were ringing with her voice, broken and needy. He wanted to press his name into her skin and crawl beneath her ribs.

 

He wanted her to love him as wholly as he did.

 

One of her legs wrapped around his hip. He slid his palm over her thigh and pulled her closer, pressed himself deeper into her. Her lips were pressed to his temple, mouthing nonsense.

 

His fingers dipped between her legs to circle the small cluster of nerves where their bodies met.

 

He heard her come before she did, felt the coil of muscles tense and release beneath his fingers. Her fingernails lit up a path down his shoulder, and her breath escaped her in one long cry. Her whole body went taut beneath him.

 

She was an eruption of sensation, swallowing him whole, until his head was swimming and his breath came out in the shape of her name on his lips.

 

Matt was so engulfed in her, in the sensation and sound of her body against his, that his own orgasm hit him like a blow. He tumbled over the same precipice as she and clung to her skin for dear life; he thought, _ignite me, ignite me_ , because his vision was a mess of sparks and stars and tongues of flame curling around his spine, and he knew in that moment he loved her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Which, as they kiss, consume"  
> -Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare


End file.
